


Honte de la nation

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [36]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils venaient de passer de champions du monde à honte de la nation en perdant face à la Corée du Sud.





	Honte de la nation

Honte de la nation

  
Thomas pleurait, il savait que c'était le pire endroit et le pire moment, mais il s'en fichait. Il pleurait sa douleur et sa tristesse, il n'avait rien fait pendant cette coupe du monde, il était misérable et pitoyable. Éliminé en phase de poules par la Corée du Sud... Ils deviendraient la honte de la nation, la pire équipe allemande de l'histoire... Manuel le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, frottant son dos et baraguinant quelques mots réconfortants. Thomas n'en voudrait jamais à Manuel pour avoir quitté ses buts, ce n'était pas leur coupe de toute façon. Il n'imaginait pas la honte que devait ressentir Bastian et Philipp, ils venaient de passer de champions du monde à échec national. Thomas n'osait plus regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait que son échec, les caresses de Manu n'étaient qu'une fade brise sur son corps brisé par le désespoir. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles étaient un flot incessant noyant son visage sous un ouragan de honte. Manuel le raccompagna aux vestiaires sans lui dire un mot, le malaise entre eux prônant sur toute l'équipe. Il se déshabilla rapidement pour aller sous la douche, espérant laver sa peine et faire disparaître sa sueur porteuse de rêve brisé. Mats et Toni tapotèrent son épaule avant de partir, alors que Mesut vint le prendre dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi. Thomas se sentait comme une déception ambulante, une anomalie dans la Mannschaft. Manuel et lui étaient les derniers dans les douches, Thomas ne voulait pas parler, il savait que s'il essayait, sa voix se briserait dans un gémissement douloureux. Manu lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'embrassa, ses lèvres chaudes pressées contre les siennes. Thomas arrêta de respirer le temps du baiser, il ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux ou triste de la situation.

  
Fin


End file.
